Merci
by Lupuline
Summary: Réflexions de Miharu alors qu'il affronte la vie de tout les jours avec sa mémoire tronquée.Le titre n'est pas très recherché.Rien de bien innovant non plus dans le contenu.Une tentative de transcrire le ressentit du héros atypique d'une oeuvre touchante.


Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas rodé sur ce site. J'ai laissé en stand-by ma dernière histoire (c'est un de mes défauts, je n'ai aucune endurance) et me voilà à nouveau poussé dans les eaux marécageuses de la fiction fanatique par une nouvelle découverte, Nabari no Ou. Une histoire dont l'intérêt réside plus dans la complexité de ses personnages, touchants et bourrées de sentiments que de son thème, qui n'est pas vraiment original au final. Enfin l'anime est tout de même un petit bijou que j'ai englouti en une nuit et je ne peux que vous conseiller de plonger dans les musiques sublimes de l'OST, signées Ooshima Michiru.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Un one-shot très court que voici, qui n'a pas l'ambition de continuer l'histoire(celle du manga n'étant même pas encore achevée...Ou tout du moins traduite en langage de Molière ou de Shakespeare -') mais plutôt de disserter sur ce qui a déjà été dit. Oui, vous avez le droit de trouver ça inutile. Je ne vais pas vous blâmer, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de stopper le réchauffement climatique avec cette fanfiction.

Enjooy..

* * *

><p>Le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine, mais l'indifférence. Miharu, dans toute sa splendide et habituelle passivité, n'avait pas toujours conscience des dégâts qu'il était en mesure de causer. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de redouter lui-même que les personnes lui étant chères ne viennent à lui tourner le dos, répondant à leur ambitions personnelles. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Lorsque l'on possède en soi un pouvoir si puissant qu'il peut réaliser n'importe quel vœu, trier ses amis relève de l'instinct de survie. Comment différencier celui qui convoite de celui qui aime ?<p>

Aussi Miharu interprétait-il souvent les réactions de ses proches à la va-vite. L'indifférence lui mettait la puce à l'oreille, mais l'affection lui semblait tout aussi suspecte. Face à cette indénouable dilemme, il était tenté de revenir aux jours paisibles où il se complaisait dans son insociabilité. Et il aurait sans doute pu, avec l'aide du démon qui l'habitait, si un sentiment nouveau n'avait pas germé dans son esprit depuis quelques temps déjà. La solitude. Il lui était devenu quasi intolérable de passer trop de temps seul à seul avec lui-même, chose qui le réconfortait pourtant auparavant. A présent, il passait le plus de temps possible chez le professeur Kumohira et sa compagne, la figure maternelle qu'il n'avait guère eu le temps d'avoir. Il lui semblait retrouver en cette maisonnée quelques souvenirs enfouis au fond de son être, et dont l'absence ne cessait de le tirailler.

« Yoite... »

Le gracile chat noir s'approcha de lui en se contorsionnant comme un reptile. Il gardait ses grands yeux dorés dardés sur Miharu et ronronnait d'anticipation. Miharu passa ses doigts à travers la fourrure brillante de Yoite puis se redressa, venant à la rencontre de Mme Hanabusa, qui l'attendait avec son habituel sourire chaleureux.

« Il neige depuis deux jours et tu ne portes même pas une écharpe et des gants ! », le sermonna-t-elle avec une moue inquiète.

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur du salon et le fit asseoir sur l'un des canapés qui faisaient face à la cheminée. Sur la table, un théière fumante et quelques tranches d'anko l'attendait, à croire qu'elle avait été prévenu de sa visite. A bien y réfléchir, Miharu songea qu'elle l'avait sûrement aperçu en train de gravir la volée de marche qui conduisait chez elle. Mme Hanabusa avait peut-être un sens de l'hospitalité hors du commun mais n'était pas, aux dernières nouvelles, dotée du troisième œil. Miharu enfourna une des pâtisseries sous les yeux de la jeune femme qui remplissait deux tasses de thé aux couleurs bariolées. Elle lui tendit la sienne avec un sourire, et il l'encercla de ses deux mains pour se réchauffer. Il observa son reflet dans le liquide brun, tendant de déceler les secrets qu'il savait prisonniers de sa mémoire. La surface du liquide tremblota et son visage se brouilla brusquement, lui renvoyant l'image même de sa conscience troublée. Et toujours, cette personne aux contours indinstincts, ce drôle d'être qui semblait nager sans répit dans les méandres de son inconscient. Un voix triste, si triste, et pourtant si présente, attentionnée. _Miharu. Miharu._

« Miharu ? »

Miharu sursauta, renversant un peu de thé sur ses mains et grimaçant sous la douleur. En levant les yeux, il constata que Mme Hanabusa le regardait avec tristesse.

« Comment puis-je t'aider ? Tu as l'air tellement perdu depuis quelques temps. Tu l'étais déjà avant mais... »

Elle s'interrompit, l'air frustré et malheureux : « Je ne m'en rappelle pas, évidemment », ajouta-elle finalement en soupirant.

Elle n'était pas la première à qui la mémoire des derniers mois faisait défaut. Miharu le premier avait l'esprit embrumé par de longues périodes de trous noirs. A la différence qu'il en connaissait la cause, Shinra Banshou. La fée aux promesses tentatrices qui dormait en lui, et à qui il avait fait appel pour réaliser un souhait. Il avait promis à quelqu'un de le faire disparaître, d'anéhantir toute trace de son existence sur terre et dans les souvenirs de ceux qu'il avait côtoyé. Miharu y compris. Le vide qui résultait de sa disparation n'aurait même pas du être présent, et pourtant Miharu ne pouvait pas l'ignorer tant il s'était fait oppressant. La seule conclusion possible était que Miharu n'avait pas été sûr de vouloir accomplir le vœu de cette personne, et l'avait ainsi réalisé de façon incomplète.

Ce qui aurait dû être totalement oublié demeurait partiellement, répandant le trouble et la douleur de l'absence dans l'esprit de Miharu. Que répondre à Mme Hanabusa ? Elle n'était effectivement pas en mesure de l'aider, et il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour se retenir de puiser dans les forces de Shinra Bansho et retrouver cette figure abandonnée dans le passé. Pas même dans le passé à vrai dire, dans l'infini néant.

« Yoite... » murmura-t-il sans le comprendre.

Il lança un regard vide vers la fenêtre, dont les rideaux à moitié tirés dissimulaient un partie du paysage. La neige avait recommencé à tourbillonner rageusement, s'écrasant férocement sur le sol dallé. Flocon si jeune et avide, voué à disparaître dans un premier et ultime élan de fougue.

L'unique larme de Miharu roula le long de sa joue, s'accrocha à son menton et fut englouti par le bois du plancher.

_Miharu._

_Miharu..._

_Merci._


End file.
